Cancer
by Rokugo
Summary: Sakuno spends her last days with Tomo as her heartbeat slows down to an end.


A/N: Yai! I'm back! Maa, I told ya guys that I'll stop writing fics for this year. But, I can't help it, ya know. This idea of making this fic just crossed my mind. I promise that I won't be writing another fic after this until 2008. Anyway, this fic is sorta like the sequel of 'Memento'. But this time Sakuno's dying. Sad… Yosh, can't tell ya guys the story, you have to read yerselves.

(Song by My Chemical Romance: The Black Parade, 'Cancer' )

**Cancer**

Tomoka quickly wiped the spec of tear running down her cheek. She tightened her shaky hands around Sakuno's calloused ones. Her dying bestfriend smiled weakly at Tomoka.

"Iiyo, Tomo-chan. I'll be okay, you don't have to cry."

"D-Demo.."

Sakuno's dried lips managed another weak smile.

"Tomo-chan…."

_**Turn away**_

_**If you could **_

_**Get me a drink of water **_

_**Cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

Tomoka fought off the tears threatening her eyes as Sakuno's weak hand tightened around hers. Horio and the other ex-Regulars of Seigaku Tennis Team looked away, some of them sitting at the corner of the room, bowing their heads slightly, not daring to look towards Sakuno.

"If I'm gone, please bury me next to Ryoma-kun…"

The tears of sadness were burning both sakuno's and Tomoka's eyes.

"Sakuno, no, don't you say that."

Sakuno chuckled painfully.

_**Call my aunt Marie**_

_**Help her gather all my things**_

_**And bury me in all my favorite colors**_

_**My sisters and my brothers still**_

"It hurts, Tomo-chan. It hurts so much…"

Tomoka bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall down.

"Be strong, girl. I don't-"

"Tomo-chan, onegai…"

Tomo closed her eyes and landed her forehead against Sakuno's. She couldn't bear looking at Sakuno's starless eyes, the blue lips, the pale face. Sakuno closed her eyes as she felt the pain in her chest throbbing.

_**I will not kiss you**_

'_**Cos the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

"Sakuno, put yourself together. I've lost one of my best friend, but not you. Please, you don't have to follow Ryoma. I promise you-"

"Tomo-chan, it hurts so much here. I know I'll die sooner…"

Tomoka knelt next to Sakuno's bed. She hugged Sakuno as tightly as she could. She shook her head, sobbing hardly.

"Tomo-chan…"

Sakuno's voice began to crack.

_**Now turn away **_

'_**Cos I'm awful just to see**_

The senpais just stared at the two, as they remembered the days that they went through together.

Sakuno's weak voice started.

"Do you remember when I had my hair long?"

"Y-Yes, of course. You were beautiful then."

'_**Cos all my hairs abandoned all my body**_

Sakuno chuckled weakly as the tears poured out freely.

"I'm awful now. I'm bald from head to toe."

Tomoka cried harder and shook her head vigorously.

_**Oh my agony**_

_**Know that I will never marry**_

_**Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo**_

As Tomoka lifted her head, Sakuno's cold hands slowly wiped off the tears off her bestfriend. Tomoka couldn't help but cry harder.

"I've done so much chemo, but I'm still dying.."

_**But countin' down the days to go**_

_**It just ain't living**_

_**And I just hope you know**_

"Tomo-chan, senpai-tachi…"

The guys surrounded her bed as her breathing changed rapidly.

"Sakuno.."

_**That if you say**_

"Thank you for all what you've done for me.."

_**Goodbye today**_

"Now I can meet Ryoma-kun and obaa-chan…"

"S-Sakuno!"

Tomoka wailed as Sakuno's peaceful face smiled upon her.

_**I'd ask you to be true**_

"I'll be with them forever now…"

'_**Cos the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

"Minna…"

The others looked away as Sakuno smiled at them. Tomoka remained by Sakuno's side, crying. She didn't know what to do. Since she got to know about Sakuno's Leukaemia, Sakuno only had less than a month to live. Now she's leaving them.

They waited as Sakuno slowly closed her eyes.

And at that time, Tomoka heard the one last word that came out of her mouth.

And she would never forget that word.

'_**Cos the hardest part of this is leaving you…**_

"….arigatou…."

**Owari**

**Ya, I know this' sad. It's just that this fic reminds me of my past obaa-chan. She just died about a month ago and I'm sad that she's left me. I still remember what she told me the last time I saw her. She said that she loved me and she thanked me for taking care of her. Till now, I still remember those words.**

**And the morale here is that DEATH comes after us no matter what we do. And our loved ones might die before us. Before the day comes, love all your friends, your parents, everyone that you know because you'll notice that the day when they leave you, you really love them.**

**So, love yourself, and love your loved ones (Duh!). And REMEMBER! Death is inevitable. Make the right choice, decision and take your steps carefully. Love yourselves and never try to hurt yourselves.**

**Till then, Ja na. **

**P/S: I made this all by myself. I didn't copy anyone's quote or whatever ya guys say. 'Kay, sorry. Bye. Oh, and don't forget to review. I'll check them about once a month or so. Till then (again), ja na!**


End file.
